


Attraction - Malec FanFiction

by Malecslays



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecslays/pseuds/Malecslays
Summary: In A world were Shadowhunters are never to be seen with Downworlders, Rules are Rules. You either follow it or face the consequences.





	1. what have I done?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first malec fanfic and it's sort of ok I guess,,, but I really think it needs a little bit of improvement!! either way I hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> Ps I don't own any of these characters

\--------------------------

  
The attraction between the two was clearly undeniable, from afar you'd think there's nothing there, however, if you look close enough you might just see how one's eyes would lit up as the other talks. The way their facial expression completely changes as they enter the room, smiling as if they've received an early Christmas gift.  
The more and more they spent time together with, the more and more they had to hide. But both eventually knew that things would change when the time comes.  
However what they didn't know is that time was bound to catch up, everyone was bound to find out who they really are...  
  
Alec Lightwood stood across from his mother, Maryse impatiently waiting for her to give orders so that he can once more sneak into the warlocks apartment; without having anyone questioning him to where he was going.  
His mother was finishing up talking when he heard the warlocks name being mentioned. That was let alone enough to get Alec to pay attention to the short meeting. He did indeed hear that his former lover Magnus Bane would be coming to the institute to put up protection spells after that whole demon incident.  
Hearing Magnus's name made the shadowhunters heart race, cheeks suddenly flushing with excitement unable to contain his eagerness.  
With all the enthusiasm bursting within Alec knew he had to maintain a straight face so that know one would suspect anything. He hated that he had to hide his happiness for his family, hating the fact that a shodowhunter was never to be seen with a downworlder. The question he really wanted to ask is 'what is the harm of being in a relationship with a downworlder

  
\--------------------------

 

 

Alec's POV.

  
\--------------------------  
With all the thoughts and doubts clouding my head it felt like I couldn't breathe so I rushed out of the institute not even looking ahead at the obstacles which were In my way, which may I add was a big mistake when all of a sudden I stumbled into a hard body...  
  
Looking up I see my boyfriend Magnus looking exquisite as ever. His hair was spiked up in his usual form and if I'm mistaken I think there was glitter on his hair? He was wearing a black embellished shirt which really complimented his biceps. Trailing my eyes up to his face, I saw that Magnus was checking me out as well causing me to blush.  
  
Nothing was said at all. Magnus just stared at me awkwardly, I mean I don't really blame him what could we do other than stare? it's not like we can kiss or do anything which honestly fucking sucked.  
"h-hi M-Magnus" I managed to choke out.  
"Alexander" he nodded  
"I-I s-should go" fuck why do I always have to stutter!  
"Yeah" he replied slightly disappointed

 

\--------------------------

 

  
The situation was getting worse by the second so I did what I thought was right, and that was to walk away.  
If I were to be honest, I couldn't walk away, not when my boyfriend is just standing there alone. I couldn't leave him even if I tried. I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling but all I know is that I can't do that to him. Sighing I turn around to face Magnus who's' eyes were now glassy. Not even thinking twice I walk up to him rather hurriedly, grabbing his collar I smashed our lips together.

 

  
Magnus was still for a split second until it registered through his head to what was happening. He responded to the kiss with as much passion as he could, grasping Alecs' face deepening the kiss.

 

  
Before anything could escalate the couple pulls away panting for air. 

 

\-------------------------- 

Alec's POV

  
\--------------------------

  
Magnus was the first to speak "you never seize to amaze me, Alec"  
**(secretly uses the quote from their first kiss)**  
"yeah" I reply panting  
Returning back to Reality I look around to see everyone staring at me and by everyone that Included my Mother who was standing there scowling at me, it almost looked like there were fumes bursting out of her.  
If looks could kill, I would've been dead right now, with all the glares my mom was giving me  
  
"what have I just done" I silently mutter.

 

 

**Thanks for reading!!! hope you guys enjoyed it!!**


	2. Released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I'm back!! this is my first time writing a fan fiction so if you guys have any tips or suggestions please do comment them down x.

_P_ _reviously on_ _Attraction..._  

 _Magnus was the first to speak "you never seize to amaze me, Alec"_    
_"yeah" I reply panting_    
_Returning back to Reality I look around to see everyone staring at me and by everyone that Included my Mother who was standing there scowling at me, it almost looked like there were fumes bursting out of her._    
_If looks could kill, I would've been dead right now, with all the glares my mom was g_ _iving me_    
   
_"what have I just done" I silently mutter._  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

Alecs' POV. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

If I were to be honest I've never felt this scared in my entire life and yet here I am still _alive_. 

It's been approximately an hour since me and Magnus have kissed in front of the whole institute and my heart was aching like hell. I couldn't bare all of this torture. If I could just only take back all that I have done, I wouldn't be in this state neither would Magnus.   
 

I couldn’t stop the tears that were trailing down my cheeks, I continued to sob finding it harder to breathe each time.  

 

I started clutching my chest feeling as if my lungs were about to give up on me, "H-H-ELP" I mange to get out before the world around me started to spin. Darkness started to fill my eyes, I gave up and let myself drift off. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Meanwhile on the other side of the institute  

 

Magnus's POV  

I sat silently wanting nothing more than to just to go back and embrace Alexander.  

 _A_ _fter we kissed I was grabbed by two_ _shadowhunters_ _and dragged to G_ _od knows where. Now I may be 'the High Warlock_ _of Brooklyn'  but I knew that if I used my magic on the_ _shadowhunters_ _,_ _I_ _'ll make matters worse._  

 _So I let them take me. D_ _uring this process I attempted to_ _look_ _back but all I could see was_ _Alexander being dragged the opposite direction. That was th_ _e last thing I saw..._  

After breaking one of the laws, I was sent straight to silent city for my awaiting trial.   
Now here I am in some kind of prison? Head leant back against the wall. 

Every single minute I spend in here the more I feel that I'm going to lose control. 

I tried using my magic to open the lock but it was no use at all, the cell must've been magic proof or something. 

Giving up I silently lay my head on the hard concrete floor feeling helpless as ever. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

 

Jace was the first person to find Alec on the floor of his bedroom, since he is a parabatai with Alec it gave Jace the ability to know when Alec is in pain or simply unconcious.  

After informing his adoptive mother Maryse about Alec, there wasn’t anyone to stepfoward and help the poor Nephilim, Unfourtnately in this case there wasn't any warlock other than Magnus Bane in town. So therefore Maryse bieng the head of the institute, decided to release Magnus. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Magnus's POV 

The sound of a metal bar opening is what stirred me from my intense dream. 

One of the silent brothers I believe, brother zachariah opened the cell and told me that my charges were being dropped. He didn't really explain why I was being released but informed me that Maryse wanted to speak with me.  

With that, I get up dusting my trousers. Once satisfied I walk out  the cell and head straight to her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short!! but i promise to be back with more chapters soon.


End file.
